Aún
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Aunque Akaya no quería aceptarlo, no podía evitar querer hacer algo por ella. — Kirihara/An.


**Aún**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

Aún

Sus pasos eran seguros y fluidos, tal como los de sus senpai, y su actitud indiferente, acostumbrado ya a ignorar la atención que siempre recibían en los torneos, aun cuando no estaban en las canchas.

Pero eso no significaba que no se diese cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, aun cuando ignorase en gran parte las típicas miradas de admiración y envidia.

Fue por eso que Akaya no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a una de las zonas de descanso, en la cual estaban los jugadores de Fudoumine, todos sentados muy cerca entre sí, formando un grupo cerrado, y con una expresión desolada en sus rostros.

¿Ya habían perdido?

Akaya bufó, guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y ralentizo sus pasos, ladeando un poco su cabeza para poder observarlos mejor sin que ellos ni sus senpai notasen su mirada; porque aunque estaba seguro que todos los habían visto, ni siquiera Yukimura demostró algún interés en ellos, a pesar de que meses atrás, después de ver los videos del partido entre Rikkai y Fudoumine, había mostrado cierta curiosidad al ver al famoso jugador de Kyuushuu, Tachibana.

Era obvio el porqué: Fudoumine había perdido, por lo tanto ninguno de sus miembros merecía la atención de los miembros de Rikkai.

Pero... Akaya frunció el ceño al sólo ver una cabeza pelirroja y al tipo que no hacía más que murmurar al lado de Tachibana y una vez más recorrió con su mirada al resto del grupo, esperando ver a alguien de cabellera castaña con su mirada baja, al igual que los demás.

¿Dónde estaba? Era imposible que no hubiese visto el partido o que se hubiese ido ya, sin su hermano...

Intentando ser sutil, Akaya caminó aun más despacio, hasta quedar atrás de Niou, quien como de costumbre iba a su propio ritmo, cerrando el grupo, y posando su mirada en sus senpai, se detuvo al fin por completo.

Todos tenían su mirada al frente, incluso Marui y Jackal quienes estaban intercambiando algunas palabras en voz baja, y no parecían haberse dado cuenta de que él se había quedado atrás. O si lo habían hecho no les había importado.

Por eso, Akaya aprovechó para cambiar su dirección y reanudó su andar con aparente naturalidad, dirigiéndose por el camino lateral más cercano, sin mirar atrás para confirmar que nadie había notado aún que ya no iba junto al resto del equipo.

¿Cuántas vueltas tendría que correr una vez descubriesen que se había separado del grupo? Akaya aceleró su paso hasta al fin estar en un punto en el que, creía, no lo verían, mordiendo su labio inferior, pero luego de unos segundos se encogió de hombros.

Era un poco tarde para detenerse a pensar y él prefería regirse por sus impulsos; además, la suerte le estaba sonriendo y no tardó mucho en encontrar a quien buscaba.

Al ver al fin la figura de aquella persona conocida sentada en una banca, con su rostro oculto entre sus manos, justo al lado de una maquina expendedora, se detuvo, vacilante y sintiéndose algo incómodo.

Tal vez debería... ¿dar media vuelta? Akaya sacudió su cabeza.

Él estaba allí por ella, y si nunca le había importando mucho que tan correcto o no era inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos no tenía razones para comenzar ahora. Akaya preparó su mejor sonrisa maliciosa y reanudó su paso.

—Escuché que unos perdedores habían sido humillados —comentó en voz alta al tiempo que se acercaba a la maquina expendedora, su perfecta excusa para estar allí—. Supongo que esto lo confirma.

El sobresalto de la hermana de Tachibana fue obvio y por un segundo Akaya titubeó nuevamente, pero mantuvo su sonrisa mientras buscaba algunas monedas en sus bolsillos.

—Kirihara... —comenzó la chica con un tono de advertencia muy poco convincente, ya que al mismo tiempo restregó sus manos contra su rostro, buscando secar sus lágrimas. Akaya fingió mirar con atención la máquina frente así.

—Y pensar que algunos decían que nos enfrentarían —se burló, al tiempo que insertaba unas monedas y presionaba uno de los botones al azar, mirando con disimulo a la chica—, cuando era de esperarse que terminarían así.

—¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? —explotó An, parándose de un salto y acercándose a él con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

Akaya se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se inclinó para recoger la bebida. Una limonada, notó.

—Nada —respondió con un tono aburrido, pero luego añadió con malicia—: sólo digo la verdad...

Akaya vio cómo la chica se adelantó con su mano en alto, pero no hizo nada para apartarse y aunque el golpe resonó en el lugar, no consiguió borrar su sonrisa.

—Hn, si todavía puedes pegar estás bastante bien —comentó, ampliando su sonrisa al ver la obvia confusión de An, quien dio un paso atrás con sus ojos completamente abiertos.

—Tú... —Akaya aprovechó la sorpresa de la chica para acercarse a ella.

—Toma —dijo, entregándole la botella de limonada, la cual la chica aceptó casi mecánicamente, todavía notoriamente confundida, al tiempo que abrió la boca, aparentemente con intención de decir algo, tal vez agradecerle o...

—Akaya. —La repentina voz hizo que ambos se sobresaltasen claramente. Akaya giró en sus talones para ver al recién llegado, y no supo si agradecer o no que su senpai, Yanagi Renji, estuviese solo.

Antes de que se formase un silencio incómodo, An se excusó y se alejó rápidamente, casi huyendo, mientras Yanagi se acercaba con sus ojos aparentemente cerrados, como de costumbre.

"¡Maldición!" alcanzó a pensar Akaya, consciente que no podía huir de la misma forma por más que quisiese hacerlo. Pero al menos podía distraer a su senpai y cambiar el tema antes de que él dijese algo.

—¿Ya nos vamos, senpai? —preguntó casualmente, cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza y caminando hacia él con lentitud.

Yanagi asintió en silencio, pensativo, y Akaya contuvo el aliento hasta que la chica se perdió de vista y ambos comenzaron a andar, sin duda hacia el lugar en el que el resto del equipo estaba.

Quizás estaba de suerte y no tendría que escuchar ningún comentario sobre nada. Akaya soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero Yanagi cuestionó de repente:

—¿Tachibana An? —Akaya sintió su rostro enrojecer de inmediato y a pesar de la incredulidad mal disimulada en la voz de Yanagi, no se le pasó por la cabeza jactarse por eso.

Sobrepasar la información del estratega de Rikkai y tomarlo por sorpresa no era importante cuando éste ahora sabía algo que él no quería aceptar. Aún.


End file.
